It is often desirable to tow a vehicle to a destination for use upon arrival, such as when towing a small car behind a large recreational vehicle. Although towing the vehicle to the destination is desirable, rotation of the wheels during towing can cause undesirable wear and tear on the drive train of the vehicle being towed. It would be desirable, therefore, to have lockable wheel assemblies that could be attached to two or more of the vehicle wheel rotors in place of the existing vehicle wheels when towing is necessary wherein each of the lockable wheel assemblies free wheels with respect to the wheel rotor in a first configuration and that is lockable in a second configuration so that the vehicle can be driven short distances without replacing the vehicle wheels.